


Pretty, pretty please

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blacking out during sex, Bottom Mason, Come Eating, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Corey loves the way Mason sounds when he begs for what he wants.





	Pretty, pretty please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Written for day 2 of kinktober, begging prompt.

“You want it?” Corey asked softly, sliding his fingers gently down Mason’s spine. Muscles trembled beneath his touch and he smirked, tapping his finger lightly on one of Mason’s ass cheeks.

“Corey, fuck.” Mason whined softly, tugging his hands weakly against the handcuffs that bound him to the headboard. He was on his knees facing the wall, head bowed against his pillow and ass raised in the air.

“I don’t think you want it badly enough,” Corey hummed as he slid his fingers back up Mason’s back slowly. He traced aimless patterns over his skin, digging his fingers firmly into his hip to draw a soft gasp from him. “Do you have any idea how pretty you look right now?” He murmured, settling on his knees behind Mason and rubbing both hands over his ass. Even without looking, he knew that the dark-skinned boy was flushing a gorgeous hue of red. Mason loved being called pretty, it was a weakness of his. Corey could use it so easily to wrap the human around his finger.

“Corey, please. Please stop talking and fucking do something,” Mason begged. The chimera clicked his tongue against his teeth and massaged him slowly, spreading his cheeks apart and leaning in. Mason pressed back eagerly, an annoyed huff escaping him as Corey blew over his hole gently and moved back out of reach. “Corey!”

“You’re so impatient.” Chuckling, he continued to knead his fingers into Mason’s skin. He waited a moment longer before dipping his head back down, nipping lightly at his skin as he spread his cheeks again. He circled his tongue against Mason’s tight rim, loving the way it fluttered and pulsed as he lightly sucked. He dragged his tongue in lazy circles around him, working his tongue inside before pulling back with a soft laugh. A high pitched whine escaped Mason as he squirmed, wriggling on the spot as he tried to push back against Corey. “Not yet,” he smacked his hip lightly. 

“Why not?” Mason pouted, twisting his head to look at him. 

“Because you aren’t finished begging yet.” Corey pinched his side, smirking as Mason yelped and his pout grew stronger. “You know how I want you, Mason,” he pressed a kiss to the dip of his spine. His boyfriend shuddered again and Corey grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers before he pushed one into Mason without warning. Yelping from the cold intrusion, Mason shot forward in an attempt to escape but Corey anchored him back by holding his hip with bruising force. “No.” He said sharply, keeping his finger still inserted as he watched Mason draw in quick breaths. 

“Did you put the lube in the fridge or something? Fuck,” Mason snapped lightly. “It’s freezing.”

“I’m sure it is.” Corey smirked and struck his ass sharply, drawing out a soft groan. “You’re being mouthy with me. I’m not sure I like this side of you.” Smiling to himself, he slowly began to stroke his finger along Mason’s inner walls.

“You like it when I’m mouthy,” Mason said with a soft sigh of contentment. “It’s your favorite thing about me.”

“Pretty sure my favorite thing about you is your mouth.” Corey agreed with a quiet laugh. He watched the other man settle and become used to it before he dragged his finger firmly over his prostate, eliciting swears and cries as Mason attempted to rock back against him. “Fuck, Mase. The noises you make…” He praised softly as he slid in a second finger, stretching his rim. He pulled both fingers out, catching the rim with a small tug, before sinking his fingers home and curving them into his prostate. 

“Corey!” Mason let out a half sob, trembling as he pressed his face against the pillow. The chimera smiled and withdrew his fingers almost all the way before repeating the movement, Mason shouting and writhing in response. “Please!” He begged, turning his head and straining to see the man kneeling behind him. His hands tugged uselessly against the handcuffs and Corey took pause, his hand on Mason’s hip rubbing gentle circles against his skin. 

“Please what?” He asked, stretching Mason open as he teased his rim with a third finger. “Use your words, pretty boy.” He reminded as Mason groaned. 

“Please, please. I need you to touch me. I need you inside of me.” Mason pleaded, his voice a needy whine that made Corey’s insides heat. He pressed three fingers into Mason and stroked slowly, watching shudders ripple down his spine. “Corey. I need you to fuck me, to fill me up with your cock. I want you to cum inside me, to paint my skin white. I want everything from you.” He shifted sideways to get a look at Mason’s face, smiling as he saw the tears gathering in his eyes. He was close. Still not where Corey wanted him to be, but he knew it wouldn’t be longer. 

“You know I’ll give it to you, baby. All you had to do was ask.” Corey smirked and drove his fingers back into Mason’s prostate, holding them there as Mason cursed and began to writhe beneath him. He sobbed and shook, his thighs quivering and threatening to give out on him. Corey repeated the motion twice more before Mason clenched around him, crying out as he came. His thighs gave out and Corey caught him gently, easing him down into the mattress as he reached up to unclick the handcuffs. “You did so good for me,” he murmured as he helped Mason onto his back. He dragged his fingers through some of the mess covering Mason’s chest and tapped them against Mason’s lips, smirking as his tongue lazily lapped around the digits. “Good boy. We aren’t finished yet.” He reminded, nudging Mason’s legs to shift apart so they could wrap around his waist. Dropping his hand, he stroked Mason through the aftershocks of his orgasm and wrung every last drop of cum from him before Mason was weakly batting at his hand, sensitive and seeking his escape. 

“Corey, please.” Mason pleaded as he arched and tried to knock his hand away again. “It’s too much,” he whispered. Corey knew he was lying from his heartbeat and he smirked, tightening his grip as he lined himself up. 

“You’ll get over it.” He assured as he sank into him, bottoming out in one easy slide. His thumb swept over the head of Mason’s cock, rubbing brutally against the slit, and the human clenched around him with a broken sob. “Fuck, Mason,” he breathed out as tears streamed down his cheeks. He slowly released his cock and shifted his hold down to Mason’s hips, gripping both firmly as he looked down at him. “I’m not going easy on you. I’m going to fuck you until you cum a second time.” He warned before slipping out until the head of his cock was brushing Mason’s rim before slamming into him. 

“Fuck!” Mason’s shout was hoarse and he trembled weakly but Corey didn’t stop. He kept up the brutal pace, one hand securing Mason to the bed and the other wrapping around his still soft cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts, loving the way Mason sobbed his name and gave up fighting. For a breathtaking moment, Corey watched the way he quivered and his eyes locked on Corey’s. There was a love so raw and pure that it punched the air from his lungs, his rhythm slipping into something messy and desperate as he continued to move. Mason arched beneath him as he came a second time, taking them both by surprise, and his eyes rolled back. 

“Fuck,” Corey agreed softly slamming hard into him one more time before he came with a shout of Mason’s name. He pulled out almost immediately, shivering from the sensitivity of his cock, and stood on shaky legs. Gathering what was needed from the bathroom and cleaning himself up, he returned to find Mason’s eyelids fluttering weakly. “Hey, babe, it’s okay.” He whispered as he gently ran the washcloth over Mason’s skin. The other boy sobbed softly and grabbed his wrist, still trembling as he looked pleadingly at Corey. “Sh, I’ve got you.” He promised as he carefully cleaned him, peppering kisses across his face as Mason sobbed and weakly writhed to escape the gentle touches. He tossed the washcloth toward their hamper and crawled into bed, pulling Mason back against his chest as he grabbed the water and pack of cookies waiting on the nightstand. “Mason, you did so good. So, so good for me.” He praised softly as he kissed the top of his head and guided the bottle into his shaking hands. Together, they tipped the water against his lips and Mason drank greedily until the bottle was almost empty. He sighed and Corey set the drink down, opening the pack of cookies and pulling one out. “I’m so proud of you, babe. You were gorgeous and you did exactly as I asked. You’re always so good for me.” He kissed his ear, letting Mason take the cookie and eat it on his own. The praises fell easily from his lips for the next few minutes as Mason ate and slowly came back to himself, the tremors subsiding as he relaxed fully into his boyfriend. 

“Best sex ever,” Mason declared with a soft croak. Corey laughed and pressed his face to Mason’s neck, hiding his smile as he hugged his boyfriend close. “We’re totally doing this again.”

“I’d do anything you asked.” Corey murmured, rubbing his face against him with a soft smile. Truer words had never been spoken. 


End file.
